


在那之前

by CheshireK



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), 生化危机6
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireK/pseuds/CheshireK
Summary: 埋个雷，日后好挖坑





	在那之前

◆  
“是的，我明白。”拿着报告站在走廊上的雪莉一边将视线寄放到落地窗外的各式建筑上，一边透过手里的电话谦逊地作着回答“我会进行修改的……是的，感谢你的指建。”

礼貌地挂断电话后缓缓呼出了口气，雪莉再次看了眼手中的报告微微摇了摇头，距离那场大规模生化袭击发生已经过去将近快一个月，然而她的这份任务报告却因为某些不明就里的原因，一直没能呈交上去……

“也许他们只是没空管我。”这种理由就连傻子都搪塞不过去，雪莉不禁又叹了口气，转身走回了自己的房间。

这间住所是政府临时给她安排的，鉴于在这次事件中西蒙斯的死以及他的所作所为，雪莉名义上又恢复到了无人监管的状态。

然而无论是出于保护还是防患方面的考量，在下一任总统没被选举出来之前，美国政府都禁止雪莉在没有监管者的状态下自由行动。

回到这间只有几套简易家具的房间内，雪莉径直来到靠墙的书桌旁，撑着桌面就着推扶的姿势耷拉了好一会儿脑袋，这才收拾起情绪自我缓解道“加油…雪莉，这次至少比以前好多了。”说完又坐倒在了身后的座椅上。

“……他们关不了我一辈子！”下定决心后重新振作起精神，埋下头再次伏向案边的雪莉，手上的动作却在翻开那份早已烂熟于心的报告时停顿了下来。

『杰克·穆勒』

这是印在首页第二段倒数第三行句末的一个名字，是与这份报告所阐述的内容密切相关的一个人物。

平时整理或修改文稿时，每每看到这个名字总是会不自觉地走一会儿神，然后再晃晃头，把那些不合时宜的回忆和联想统统摇出去。

而今天，雪莉却破天荒地沉默了良久，目光甚至在游离了一番后才收成一束，缓缓落到了一旁随手放在桌面的手机上。

“……”

有些犹豫地拿起这个唯一留给她的可以和外界通讯的设备，雪莉划开屏幕，翻找到了信箱中最后接收到的那条短消息。

『我降低我的要价…只要50美元。』

这种像是给了对方天大便宜的口吻，无论看几次都会让雪莉忍俊不禁。

拇指移动到发信人那一栏悬停了一会儿，才刚露出头来的冲动不知怎么又势弱了回去……

「嗞——————」

突如其来的门铃声把还沉浸在自己世界中的雪莉吓得一个激灵，手指竟不小心抖触到了快捷拨号。

“Shit...”在第一声回铃音响起的瞬间才醒过神来的雪莉飞也似地挂断了电话，跟着就如同做了什么亏心事般，胸腔内开始不受控制地擂起了鼓。

「嗞——————」

楼下的门铃声再次响了起来，来不及收拾好心情，雪莉慌忙站起身，几近小跑地来到飘窗旁，在看到屋外大门前站着的人影后，方才的张皇和紧张就被一股脑儿地扔到了脑后。

“里昂？！”激动万分地掀开推拉窗，雪莉的大半个身子几乎都挂出了窗外“你怎么会来这里？”

循着声音抬起头来的前美国第一特工，则是在挑着眉看了眼对方夸张的举动后，弯起嘴角回到“我是特地赶在发薪日前来结束某人的假期的，毕竟DSO的报酬是按照时薪来计发的。”

“……等等，你是说…”

“来吧莴苣姑娘，该和你的蜗居生活说再见了。”

就在里昂已经做好了准备迎接雪莉的一波喜出望外之际，趴在二楼窗户口上的人注意力却忽然被手里振动起来的电话给吸引了过去。

“…抱歉，里昂，等我几分钟！”

扔下这句话的雪莉不等对方回复就消失在了窗口……

打死也想不到居然会受到冷落的里昂在原地怔愣了许久，最后泄气般地摇了摇头自言自语道“看上去那通电话更管用。”

 

◆

“雪莉？……！”

险险避开差一点就削上鼻尖的爪子并用一个回旋踢将其踢开，杰克反手掏出马格南，对着摔跌在地已经完全变样的豺狼还是什么连开了两枪。

“我？…没什么！呃…”无暇顾及脚下凄惨咽气的生物，杰克向一旁紧走了几步，借着将电话切换到右手的空档快速思忖了几秒，随即煞有介事地回到“…可能是你听错了，我这边刚才有几个人在开香槟，你知道，嘭的一下那种。”

伊东尼亚共和国边郊地区的沙漠，太阳总是像一块烙红的铁饼一样挂在颜色贫乏的天空。

“没错，我这一切都好…”回头看了眼地上的那堆烂肉，杰克抬了抬还拿着枪的手，随口补充到“我是说…棒极了。”

“嘿…”本就低缓的声音在沉默了几秒后再度放轻，如同流淌的温水般，给人以巨大的安定感“你那边怎么样？我刚刚看见你打来的通话记录，但是……只响了一声。”

正专注倾听着对方回复的杰克被几声不通时宜的降调音打断，下意识地将手机拿到眼前一看，发现屏幕正中闪着一个红色电池标识随即进入了关机画面。

“No no no not now…Sherry！”于事无补将话筒贴回脸侧急喊了一句，意识到信号已经彻底中断的杰克一把扯下手机，像对待仇敌般将其死死捏握在手里“Uhhh！！damn it！”

看着因为手机没电而发起脾气来的杰克，原本为了躲避袭击而藏在路旁灌木后的两名商人纷纷探了探脑袋，这才小心翼翼地从那一小簇焦黄的、根本遮挡不住什么东西、纯粹只能求个心理安慰的枯木丛后走了出来。

其中一个矮个子的阿拉伯人平张开双手对着杰克念叨了一通，逼得他不得不暂时中断对手机的行刑，转过身烦躁地将目光抛到对方脸上“讲英语，好么～？”

“他在对你表示感谢。”一旁又瘦又高的另一名商旅连忙用蹩脚的英文进行翻译“你救了我们的命，我的朋友！”

“…不用介意，反正是它先惹我的。”敷衍地用拇指比了比身后，心思完全不在这的杰克摆了摆手正打算离开，谁知却被那个瘦高的男人给拉住了臂膀。

“嘿-嘿-嘿！”嘴里一边发出警告，一边将手臂不客气扯了回来，杰克有意无意抬了抬手里的枪，直言不讳地说到“要讹人的话最好先搞清楚对象。”

“你误会了，我的朋友！”因紧张而加大了嗓门的男人口音越发的脱缰了开来“我和我的哥哥，到这，来做生意！但这里有太多可怕的危险！现在我们想请你，做我们的保镖！”全程俯张着双手费力地表达完，高个商人微侧开上半身，两掌象征性地一托远处背着大量物资包裹的骆驼，诚挚地说到“价钱好商量。”

眯着眼看了看远处的那两头骆驼，杰克若有所思地正过身，反手将枪收回到了腰后的枪套里“你们确定？我今天的执勤条件可不太好满足。”

对面两兄弟面面相觑了一会儿，这才由弟弟小心地接口到“…说出来看看。”

“……你那一大堆家伙里有移动电话吗？”叉着腰抬手一点前方沙凹处的骆驼，杰克不抱希望地问到。

 

◆

“你的安全带。”已经整装待发地坐在驾驶座上的里昂看了眼旁边望着手里电话出神的雪莉，发声提醒到。

“……喔。”急忙抬手将安全带拉开系好，雪莉下意识地板直了身，随即又觉得自己的行为过于的局促，于是忍不住转头去确认一旁里昂的反应。

然而在对上视线的那一秒，一股被抓包的心虚感突地油然而生，尽管没弄清是什么被抓包，但这股感觉依旧迫使得雪莉撇开了目光。

……气氛一时显得有些尴尬。

“呃……你要知道虽然DSO受命监管你，但你仍然保有自主权。”试图缓解此刻的尴尬气氛，里昂一本正经地解释道“包括恋爱自由权。”

“…………里～昂！”反应了半天才理解对方说了什么，雪莉差点没从座椅上跳起来。

“小心你的头。”说着，里昂一扭车钥匙，将引擎发动了起来。

而与此同时，从右手突然传出的一阵带有规律性的振动让雪莉把目光投落了回来。

只见她神色一变，反应快速地将电话接了起来。

“杰克。”

一旁的里昂勾了勾嘴角，打着方向盘把车子开上了路面。

“…………好吧，我就知道...”雪莉毫不掩饰的鄙夷语气听起来却隐隐带有一层笑意。

“我很好，虽然不是都顺风顺水，但是……里昂这次又帮了我大忙，他现在是我的第一监护人。”转头看了眼正专心开车的里昂，雪莉如是回到。

“监护人？”电话另一头，原本搭着摩托车把手的人影慢慢支起了身“凭什么…别告诉我你其实未满十八岁。”

“哈哈…真好笑。”用干瘪的附和表达着自己的不满，雪莉就差没翻出个白眼来“只不过是一贯的特殊人群特殊对待罢了。”

“……”头顶斜上方的太阳一时变得有些刺眼，杰克烦闷地皱起眉，就着手扶的位置拍了拍机车龙头，随后转过身避开了直射下来的日光“……突然打电话来是终于想起了你的签单？”

“我再考虑一下好了。”

说到这，拿腔做势的两人不约而同地笑了起来。

“你还在伊东尼亚？”

“嗤……只有在这里生意才会自己找上门。”所谓的生意当然是指做雇佣兵。

“……等一下。”像是突然想到了什么，雪莉遮起话筒，转过脸朝正在开车的里昂问到“如果我想要出境是否要征得DSO的许可？”

“恐怕是这样。” 微微摆了摆方向盘的里昂一脸正色地回道“但很不幸，那边是我在包办。”

反应了几秒才意识到对方话里的含义，表情一下子松开的雪莉完全压抑不住上抬的嘴角，几乎是以雀跃的心情，边将话筒贴回到脸旁边脱口道。

“你下周有空吗——？”雪莉有些兴奋的声音从听筒内传了出来。

“有是有…”仿佛若有所觉般，杰克紧接着又追问了一句“怎么了？”

“呃……我下周…刚好有事要去那儿办...没错。”

“……”

“……”

这句拙劣的托词让雪莉心虚得大气不敢出，正巧与话筒那头怔愣住的杰克一道陷入了微妙的沉默当中。

就在雪莉苦恼于该如何接着开口之际，杰克的声音忽然又穿插进了耳朵里。

“你下星期会到这来？”比之前要略微加快的语速隐隐透露着一丝不易察觉的热切。

“......是的。”在电话这边不由自主地点了点头，雪莉忽然发觉找托词根本就没有任何意义“我觉得我们可以见个面。”

“下周什么时候？我去接你。”

“还没定下来，到时候我再打电话给你。”

“好吧……别忘了带上我的五十美元。”

“嗯哼～我会记得的。”稍微停顿了一会儿，雪莉缓声道“See you later. ”

“See you soon. ”

挂断电话后，杰克看了眼手中半智能机屏幕上显示的唯一一条通讯记录，整个人都变得有点神游天外，然而一句带着浓重口音的阿拉伯式英语却效果拔群地将他的神思给扯了回来。

“你确定只要一台电话就行了吗，我的朋友？”

反射性地回过头看向身后已经骑上骆驼蓄势待发的两人，杰克不假思索地将手机插进了裤子口袋，这才一边摸出太阳镜一边玩谑似地开口到“趁我现在还没后悔～”

懵懂着脸面面相觑的两人正待要说些什么，却见杰克已经带好了墨镜，从并排的两头骆驼之间穿身而过。

“抱歉伙计们，我赶时间，你们不介意配合一下吧？”

说着，站稳在了骆驼身后的杰克，就那么在扭着上半身瞪着眼睛注视他的两阿拉伯兄弟的目光中，抬手重重抽打在了两头骆驼的屁股上。

受到重击惊吓的两头骆驼霎时飞也似地带着两兄弟向前逃了开去，而杰克也紧跟着跨上了自己的摩托，拧紧油门一个调头，朝沙尘四溅的两个移动点追了上去。

**Author's Note:**

> 埋个雷，日后好挖坑


End file.
